


Cold Claws and Warm Hearths

by A_chaotic_Glorfindel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: But he gets help from Regis and Dettlaff, Caring husband Regis, Depressed Geralt, Depressing Dettlaff, Dettlaff lives because Dettlaff is a cool dude, Dettlaff may be in a relationship but who knows, Geralt's fine, M/M, Sad Geralt, These are not tags but everyone does this so I thought I would too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_chaotic_Glorfindel/pseuds/A_chaotic_Glorfindel
Summary: Geralt had come to Toussaint with nothing left to lose, then he fond Regis, alive and well. But just as soon as he was there he had left. Filled with dispair Geralt choses to take a walk, unbeknounst to him there are things to come worth living for. But first he must face a few challenges.





	1. Into The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok, so hear me out. This is my first time ever attempting to write a fic. I do realize I wrote way to many he/his in this story. I would absolutely love to have feed back and constructive critisism for this, it would mean so much! I do plan to continue this, its cool if no one reads it, I probibly wouldn't... Also I have to say that thing I believe, ok here it goes; I dont own the Witcher and never will, please dont sue me. Also if this fic is somehow bothersome to anyone I will happily change it! I'm tellin' you guys, this is my first ever fic so there are bound to be plenty of mistakes.  
> *Readers check Regis/Geralt fanfic page in hopes for more storie. Sees this fic at top*  
> *sighs as a single tear drips down their face because this fic is garbage*  
> *Closes page*  
> Any Who! Thank you so much to anyone who is willing to even read this! Its much appreciated!  
> Cheers  
> G

Toussait, Geralt had come there feeling empty. Ciri dead, Yen gone. Come to think of it everyone was gone. There wasnt much of a hope anymore. No one to keep him from being recklessness andwalking into a nest of drowned with just a knife at his side.  
But then he found Regis, or more accurately, Regis found him. Saving him once again and bringing a new light for him to work for. But in a blink of an eye that light was gone again. Chasing after its dark haired friend in hopes of reaching him and helping him. Maybe that was for the best, letting out a low sigh, he walked out of Corvo Bianco not sure when or if he would return. everyone did in fact seem to stop breathing after being in contact with him for an extended period of time. As he walked he recalled the mountain right by the Towers of Toussaints city. This brought a thought, the mountains, it would be nice to go there. He checked his pack making sure he would have enough food to make it up to the slopes. Some jerky and a few apples lay at the bottom. He had survived on less for longer and decided to proceed. The sun was bright that day, glaring down on him. If he didnt know better he might have said he had done something to earn the disapproval the the sun as well. Walking farther and into the forest he recalledHe hearing of some caves at the bottom of the slopes. It would make a good place to camp while he hunted. All he had to do was clean it out first, knowing Toussaint there would more than likely be at least a archspore in there. Coming to the cave entrance he looked into the dark abyss. “Well this looks cosie, he muttered to himself as he climbed into the cave. While descending he felt his leather band fall from his head, hitting the bottom of the cave. Screeching erupted from down below. “Shit Katakans...” he grumbled gruffly. “Oh well, i suppose I’ll see what I’m up against at the bottom”. Right when his feat hit the ground of the cave a fight erupted. Drawing his sword he realized there was not one but three katakans. The fight proceeded, on a normal day he might have been able to take them all. But it wasn’t a normal day, it hadn’t been been one of those for some time know. Eventually Geralt felt himself weaken. One katakan was down but the other two, angered by their brethren’s death fought on. They had a reason to keep fighting. While Geralt had none. No Whitcher had ever died in their bed. The quote crossed his mind. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad ending, maybe this was how it went. He pondered, but was promptly cut short, for as quick as one may blink the katakan charged forward. Piercing through his armour and into his chest.


	2. A Rescue of The Defenseless Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama in this new chapter... Reviews always appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey! Heres a new chapter! I felt a little better about this story after adding more characters. Anywho! Enjoy!

The first thing that hit Regis's senses was the pungent smell of blood permeating through the cave. He had tracked Dettlaff to said cave and was currently sitting across from him after a long conversation. It was what followed after coupled with that, that sent fear piercing through his chest. It was the sound of a heartbeat, he knew that heartbeat. Shooting out of his perch he raced towards the face of the cave, Dettlaff trailing behind in confusion. Arriving at the entrance they were just in time to see Geralt being impaled on the claws of a katakan. A piercing scream escaped Regis and before he knew what he was doing he’d already crossed the room and was at Geralt’s side. Dettlaff having caught on to the situation quickly calmed the two remaining Katakans with a series of grunts and growls, forcing them out of the cave. Regis was quick to apply pressure to the wound, looking it over he was filled with panic, Geralt had gone into shock and could die very easily. He was sure that his friends Witcher mutations were on their side though. Snapping his head up to Dettlaff Regis he stated determinedly. Dettlaff my friend, I must get him to the Cemetery immediately. It has all the supplies I have. His brow creased with concentration. I cannot go alone, I will need help, please I beg you, come with me. Dettlaff hesitated, Regis sensing this quickly replied, this is the only way I can save him, please, I cannot lose him, not again. It was the shallow pained breaths of Geralt that brought Dettlaff from his trance. Giving a determined nod Dettlaff quickly helped Regis bandage Geralt up to the best of their ability with the supplies at hand. It was the least he could do after everything Regis had risked helping him in Beuclair. Thank you, my friend, Regis quickly stated before transforming into his bat form and gently picking Geralt up careful not to jar him or dislodge the bandages. Regis was filled with anxiety, he was taking a big risk transporting a still heavily injured Geralt back to the cemetery. Even if it was only a ten-minute flight, Geralt’s Body could completely shut down at any moment. The wind sped passed them as they landed at Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery. Quickly shifting forms and hurrying inside. Regis gently laid Geralt onto his cot, searching through his herbs and surgical items. Geralt, Geralt, Geralt, what have you gotten yourself into now? He muttered to himself as he arranged the needed tools. Dettlaff stood by, waiting instructions. Regis quickly went for the Witch hazel dabbing it onto the wound to sterilize it. The moment his fingers touched the wounds Geralt let out a gurgle of pain. Regis winced letting out a low apology before setting to stich up the wounds. Geralt instantly started jerking around. Dettlaff hold him down, Regis stated in a serious tone. Dettlaff was instantly at Geralts side, pinning his shoulders down. Regis got to work, wincing as he pierced Geralt’s skin with the needle. I am so sorry my friend, He muttered in a deflated tone. Once finished he got to work coating the bandages in yarrow and wrapping them around his wounds, then carefully bundling him in a blanket. Regis turned to Dettlaff, and now we wait. Dettlaff made to leave but Regis caught his arm. Please my friend, Geralt will understand. I need your help he needs a constant eye and I must leave to gather more herbs and supplies. Sighing Dettlaff resigned to Regis’s request. Very well, but this is only for you Regis, Dettlaff sighed. I know, Regis paused, Thank you. Regis said before turning to smoke to find what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt wakes up, and Regis and Dettlaff realize something isnt quite right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I realize my chapters arn't very long but I try too stop them where I think it would fit. I hope thats ok!

A few days had passed since Geralt had had been attacked by the katakans. Regis had had to leave occasionally to replenish his supplies, he had started to grow worried after the first two day of Geralt remaining unconscious. At this specific moment Regis was out in Beauclair collecting food and needed tinctures for them. That was also the moment Geralt had decided to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes with a start, hyperventilating out of shock of what he had last been conscious for but slowly calming when he saw his surroundings. His expression turned to confusion and stiffness when his eyes landed on Dettlaff. Dettlaff moved in his seat uncomfortably, Regis had given him instructions in case Geralt had woken up during his absence, but it was an entirely different thing having to actually deal with it. Hello. Dettlaff muttered awkwardly with the tell-tale sign of someone who had no idea what to do in the moment. I realize we are in a less than ideal situation. For last I saw you promised to kill me if I ever showed my face to you. Geralt opened his mouth to make a remark but Dettlaff stopped him quickly. Regis required my assistance to care for you, he was quite distraught when we brought you here. He is currently out gathering supplies. Geralt licked his lips with the intent to express his feelings but was quickly interrupted by a quite well-timed Regis descending the stair. As soon as his eyes met Geralt’s he dropped his things and rushed to his side. Quickly checking him over and asking him how he was feeling, once done he spoke in a relieved tone, which completely conveyed the worry he had been feeling. Geralt my dear friend, thank you for coming back to us. Geralt let out a hum of acknowledgement. Couldn’t have done it without you Regis. And I owe some thanks to you too Dettlaff. I owe you both my life, Though I’m not sure how much its worth… He said. Muttering the last part mostly to himself. Surprise flashed over both the vampires faces, Geralt cursed their good hearing. Geralt what do you mean by that? Regis asked in a tone laced with worry. Nothing my vampiric friend! Geralt said, flashing a clearly fake smile and somewhat discouraged chuckle. Geralt I will let this go since you need to recover but I expect a full explanation once you are better. Regis replied with a stern tone that shut down any argument Geralt may have been planning. A defeated sigh left Geralt's mouth. Very well Regis. There was no point in arguing with Regis once he had made up his mind. As he attempted to sit up but was quickly but gently nudged back down by Regis.


	4. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! Sorry for taking so long to update. I was a little stuck on where to go next, and out of motivation. I have to thank CidAngelsTears for their comment on the last chapter. It really helped my move forward with the story. Thank you so much! If anyone has any suggestion on how I could add to this story or make the characters less ooc don't hesitate to tell me!  
> -E  
> __ __ __ __ __ __

The next time Geralt woke he was yet again met with the absence on Regis. Looking around he saw Dettlaff sitting at a well worm table in the corner, one might have though he was a statue if it hadn’t been for the occasional turn of pages from a worm leather book. Beside him a mug sat, steam rising from its depths, chamomile permeating the air. Geralt attempted to rise, letting out a sharp intake of breath as his wounds protested and muscles spasmed in discomfort. The small noise caused Dettlaff to appear before the bed to ease him back down. 

“You know as good as I that rising would not be a wise decision”, Dettlaff muttered, his voice disrupting the former silence of the crypt.  
“You seem to have the best of luck awakening when Regis is out, you have no idea how hard it was to convince him to leave after what you said previously.” Still grumbling to himself Dettlaff pulled over his chair. “Now I must talk to you Witcher, for I know not all is as it appears.” Sighing Geralt attempted to sit up again, though this time he felt hands support him as he did so. Letting out a grunt of thanks Geralt motioned for Dettlaff to continue with an air of resignation. 

Taking a deep breath Dettlaff went on, “I know you have no reason to trust me, or listen to me for that matter, but I ask that you would.” Geralt was on the verge of responding when Dettlaff held up his hand in an attempt to halt the interruption. “I have committed many an error in my time in Beauclair, killed many an innocent, but I do not regret my actions with Sianna. Dettlaff paused, his expression filled with contemplation. Taking this as an opportunity Geralt began, “Look, I don’t feel like forgiving you just yet.” This time Dettlaff tried to speak but was cut off by Geralt. “Don’t try to interrupt me, I wasn’t done.” Sighing he continued, “I would be a damn hypocrite if I never let this go. I’m not so great myself, killed many I wished I hadn’t, innocents who didn’t deserve what happened to them. I don’t like what I did, haunts me to this day. That’s why I won’t be able to forgive you so soon. But, I think we can come to an understanding if you acknowledge that you messed up.” Geralt eyes flashed in the dull light surrounding them, leaving no room for further debate on forgiveness. “I understand your words, as I have said, I do not regret what has happened to Sianna. Though I do regret my rage upon the people, I let my misery cloud my judgement.” Geralt nodded his head, a sense of understanding settling between the two. 

Dettlaff moved from his position, motioning for Geralt to stay put as he walked over to a pot, its bottom coated in the ash of the crackling fire. Dettlaff opened the lid, a confused expression danced across his features. “Regis should be back soon, he knows far better than I how to cook. I am quite sure I have left this rabbit carcass in here for far too long…” Geralt chuckled, never had he seen someone so confused by the aspect of cooking. The smell of old novels and yarrow met Geralt’s nose, he looked to the entrance, seeing Regis quietly walk down the stairs.


	5. Of conversations and revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, its been a little while hasn't it. Sorry for being one of those people who show up to class late with a coffee in their hand. I have some updates at the bottom of the chapter so stay tuned! Or don't and just skip this whole chapter and read the notes... I'm not saying you should but I wouldn't blame ya. Anyway, here we go!  
> P.S. sorry for typos...

Geralt’s breath hitched, he hadn’t gotten a proper look at Regis when he had been awake before, too focused on the pain that laced through him at every movement. While it still wasn’t much better, he could now spare some energy to take in the sight of the person he had missed so much. The time that past had suited him well, Regis’s hair had filled in and darkened substantially. His eyes shone with rest, and a peace Geralt had never seen before. He looked healthier than he had even in their Hansa days, the once evident stress lines having nearly disappeared. He had missed him so much. When Regis had gone after Dettlaff, Geralt was left with a gaping hole where he should have been. It frightened him to think that he may be left with that hole again after he had healed, and the two vampires had deemed him fit to leave. Evidently, anxiety was clear on his face, for Regis’s contorted into one of worry as he got closer. Geralt felt a pair of firm hands, one coming to rest on his shoulder while the other reached up to drape across his forehead, checking for signs of fever. He leaned into the touch, savoring what contact he could get. 

Regis’s hands felt nice against his face. His calloused yet gentle fingers causing Geralt to let out a Gentle sigh as Regis continued to look for signs of distress. From the corner of his eye Geralt caught Dettlaff watching their interaction. A surprised expression decorated his features as he fiddled with the dead rabbit that was now growing quite mushy in the pot. Geralt’s eyes were drawn back to Regis who was now fussing over Geralt haggard appearance as he attempted to push a mug into his hands. The liquid inside was a mixture of greens and browns and quite frankly looked very unappealing. Regis, noticing the scowl appearing on Geralt’s face quickly ushered him to swallow the unknown contents. He gagged, almost wanting to throw up whatever the wretched concoction was. Regis chuckled, his head turning towards Dettlaff. 

“How has our ever-charismatic patient been my friend?” He questioned with a light tone, flashing a smirk towards Geralt as Dettlaff answered. “He appears to be healing, physically at least….” Dettlaff huffed out a sigh of frustration as he continued. “I believe there is something he is not telling us, though I am not sure I can convince him to tell me.” Regis’s brows knitted together in confusion as he turned back to Geralt, expecting a response. All Geralt could do was let out a stutter as he tried to make less space between him and the wall, the attempted movement causing him to let out a gasp as white-hot pain seared through his chest. The previous look of worry returned to Regis’s face at such a reaction. Regis’s tone was uneven, as he addressed, “Stay still, I will prepare a pain killer”. Regis gently rose from his seat on the bed and made his way towards Dettlaff his walk giving off a now constant air of worry. Geralt felt himself weakening by the second, his senses clouded as he started to drift off into darkness. The last noise he heard was the quick and almost silent whispers between his two companions. 

Geralt was brought back to consciousness by a solid form holding him. He quickly realized he was shaking; anxiety and panic filled his heart as he remembered his dream. He clung tight to who he was starting to realize was Regis, a whisper left his lips as another shudder wracked his frame. Geralt didn’t dare to let go of Regis, almost as if afraid he would slip through his fingers if left un-held. Time passed as they sat there, Geralt’s panic slowly settling to a drawl in the back of his mind as he loosened his grip on Regis’s tunic. “Geralt…” Regis sighed, his tone dripping with apprehension. Geralt attempted to stop him, His unease becoming like rocks in his stomach. “m’ fine Regis, just a dream.” He muttered as Regis went to change his bandages. Regis’s tone became quick and laced with an ambiance of irritation. “No Geralt, I don’t believe you are fine. As a matter of fact, I don’t think you have been “fine” for quite some time.” His voice turned softer as his eyebrows creased together. “I do believe it is quite time you told me what is bothering you. I don’t want to push you, but I cannot help if I don’t know what has brought you to the point of nightmares.” Regis finished applying the new bandages, seemingly satisfied with the state of his wounds. “I’ve always had nightmares”, He attempted to counter but was met with a look so fierce it could have bested Yennefer’s. Geralt’s eyes drifted down to his hands, “I dreamt of you leaving again, of waking one day to find you gone, not letters not signs, just gone, as if you never existed. He shook his head, “The idea of never being able to see you again, not being able to banter back and forth enjoying peaceful evenings together left me terrified. I… When you left to go after Dettlaff… I couldn’t sleep, my mind wouldn’t let me. It was like something vital was missing, keeping me awake. Everything was full of life again when I had you around, even if we were chasing after Dettlaff. I hadn’t felt that way since I lost Ciri… it was like she had taken everything worth living for with her.” He shuddered, the memory of Ciri’s sad eyes flashed across his vision. “But then you appeared again, and I found a little bit of life had returned. But you took it with you when you left…” Geralt looked up from his hands, unsure of what was to meet him. Regis’s face was riddled with shock, his eyes filled with a deep sadness, one Geralt was unsure he could place. “didn’t wanna seem clingy, so I left it alone.” Geralt gruffly let out. He sat there quietly, waiting for a sign of rejection. “Why were you in that cave Geralt?” Regis’s tone was gentle, but it was hard for even for Geralt to miss the anxiety present. “How did those Katakans’ get so close to you?” Geralt sighed, “Because I didn’t stop them, I couldn’t stop them. I'm so tired of fighting Regis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, always happy to have constructive criticism! I think I may do a time skip soon. I am very bad at writing anything with any amount of angst. But don't worry! I won't skip too far in the future and it probably won't be for another chapter or so. I won't update for a little bit (two months give or take) (most likely give) (definitely give), but I should have an update ready after that. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Woot Woot! Ya made it! Thanks again for reading! I may add on to this chapter later because it is so short!


End file.
